


Personal Hygiene

by Macx



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the grimm_kink prompt post round 1: Nick/Monroe shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Hygiene

Monroe tried to hide a smile as Detective Nick Burkhardt walked past him and up the stairs. The man was covered in mud from head to toe. Most of it had dried, caking his hair and clinging to his jeans and once-upon-a-time-blue shirt. Somewhere beneath all that dirt was his Grimm, but at the moment, all he could see were the eyes glaring daggers and the sour-faced expression.

The amusement made way for annoyance when Monroe saw the dried mud everywhere left in Nick’s wake. The blutbad sighed and decided to postpone the clean-up.

Something must have happened that Nick had come back looking like a mud pile and fuming silently to himself.

In his bedroom he found more trails of mud leading to the bathroom and he smiled. Pushing the door open, Monroe rolled his eyes in exasperation. The soiled clothes lay on the floor, next to the boots. There was a hamper for a reason!

Nick stood under the hot shower, arms against the wall, head hanging between his shoulders. The water pounded his back, cascading off his shoulders and splashing onto the floor. He was seemingly completely unaware of Monroe's presence and the blutbad had to smile. It was such an enticing sight, the slender body, the play of muscles under wet skin, and the dark strands dripping water. Mouth-watering indeed. Not the blutbad rip-em-to-pieces mouth-watering. More the Monroe-likes-this-a-lot way.

He stripped quickly and opened the shower door.

Nick must have heard him because his head moved to look over his shoulder. The bangs hanging into his face had Monroe want to kiss him senseless, but the scowl didn't help with the appearance. There was still a lot of suppressed anger there and he was intent on erasing those lines marring the handsome face.

"I'm not in the mood, Monroe." Even the voice seemed to grate.

The wolf wasn't deterred. "Just offering some help with getting the mud off." He grabbed the soap bottle and stepped into the wet warmth.

The Grimm just grunted something and turned back to letting the water drum onto his skin. But there had been a brief, appreciative glint in his eyes when he had seen the naked wolf. Monroe smirked and squeezed a generous amount into his hands, then rubbed it onto the tense back. His touch was strong enough to massage the tendons and knots of muscles, and Nick gave an involuntary groan and leaned back. Monroe smiled and dug harder into the muscles, drawing a sigh. Nick widened his stance and Monroe smiled more when he discovered the first signs of arousal as he scrubbed off the dirt. Finally he worked his way up once more and to the front, stepping between the two still outstretched arms.

Nick's eyes were closed and his face had changed from a scowl to one of rapt pleasure. As Monroe started with his chest, he opened his eyes. Monroe ran his fingers around the hardening nipples, rubbing over them, drawing a soft hiss. He let his hands slide lower, thoroughly massaging over the flat stomach down south. He ignored the straining hardness and instead focused on the nubs in front of him again, the soap washing away with the constant stream of water.

"Looks like a really persistent spot of dirt here," the blutbad murmured and latched onto one nipple with his lips.

Nick inhaled sharply. "Monroe!" he hissed as the other man ran his tongue over the sensitive area, suckled and lightly bit at it, then changed nipples and repeated the procedure. 

Shivers ran through the Grimm and he groaned. Monroe had found his lover to be incredibly receptive when it came to his nipples, and he loved to drive him crazy with his mouth, tongue and fingers. Add a hint of fangs and it really got Nick going. Talk about kinky! Knowing the other man, he knew how far he could go until Nick reached his point of no return. He stepped back just before that and looked appreciatively up and down the heaving chest.

"Hm, another spot," he mumbled and poured soap into his hands again.

Stepping around so he was behind Nick once more, he lightly teased a soapy finger down one hip, then toward the straining Erection. Nick gasped as he enveloped his arousal with the slicked hand, running it up and down. He leaned back into the taller man while his hips twitched forward.

"Gawd!" he exclaimed as Monroe rubbed a thumb over the head.

The blutbad nibbled at the wet back and neck, then almost bit down as Nick’s movements brought his own arousal into contact with the enticing butt. His fingers tightened automatically and Nick hissed sharply, pushing back harder. Monroe moved away, drawing a protesting moan, but he was back in a flash after he had slicked up his own erection with more soap. Pushing his length between the tempting cheeks, he rubbed along the small hole, and the younger man gave an exclamation of surprise. He slipped inside with no great effort. Monroe groaned as they began to move in rhythm, one hand busy with the straining hardness, the other wrapped around the narrow waist, holding his partner close.

Nick was the first to reach climax. He gave a barely muffled shout, jerked, and Monroe kept pumping until the Grimm went limp. He followed not much later, burying his fanged-out teeth in the wet shoulder, glad that his lover was keeping himself upright with his hands against the wall, though Nick's arms were shaking, muscles straining. Both men were breathing hard and Monroe shut down the shower with trembling hands, then gathered the shaky Grimm in his arms.

"Better?" he murmured.

"Much."


End file.
